Most evident in the pattern of disease specific to men is the heightened risk of coronary heart disease (CHD) in this group. According to the 1988 Surgeon General's Report, U.S. Dept. Of HHS, SURGEON GENERAL'S REPORT ON NUTRITION AND HEALTH, Public Health Service, PHS Publication No.88-50210 (1988), males in the U.S. are twice as likely to die from CHD as females. In addition, the American Medical Association has recognized the male gender as an independent risk factor for heart disease, along with other factors such as obesity, family history, sedentary lifestyle, and smoking and alcohol consumption.
Components of nutritional supplements can be used by the human body to varying degrees, depending in part on the form of the nutrient provided and any competition for utilization pathways in the body. Thus, there is a need for a men's nutritional supplement which will meet the nutritional requirements of men by not only providing the nutrients needed by men, but also providing these nutrients in the appropriate forms and ratios.